tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
DOPE↗ROCK
DOPE↗ROCK is a 2019 single by SolidS. Overview The lead song from SolidS third RE:START volume. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * Kanji = Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! You Got It? Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Drink It Down!! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! “Let’s Do This” 1 Time: Hah 仕事疲れに 2 Times: Yeah 寝不足の日々 3 Times: Hah 汗だくになって Work-Time To Midnight 4 Times: Hah 最終列車の前で 5 Times: Yeah 電話 同時に鳴って 6 Times: Wow ねえ 俺にプライベートなんて 無いですね (Doing Now, Doing Now, Doing Now...) 溜まった ムシャクシャ 一発 抜けるような夜遊びを (Doing Now, Doing Now, Doing Now...) めいっぱい 注いじゃって？ So 全部 忘れさせて欲しいから "Let's Go!!" 今日は朝まで 飲み明かそう （ヨッシャイ！） あいまいな言い方はやめにしちゃお （Hi!） 酔いに委ねて 本音みせて （ヨッシャイ！） そんで もっと素直になれたらイイなって （S-O-L-I-D-S） 君と DOPE↗LOVE Hack It! Yo!! Huh? 'Kay! Yeah!! No Counter!! Knockout, ahhh!!! 1 Time: Hah 夢から覚めても 2 Times: Yeah 酔いは覚めないや 3 Times: Hah 連れ戻された現実に ローテーション 4 Times: Hah 休日が遠ざかっていく 5 Times: Yeah 永遠に来ないような 6 Times: Wow 一度きりの人生が こんなんじゃイヤです (Doing Now, Doing Now, Doing Now...) おいでよ 歓楽街 いつも 待ち合わせは 午前二時 もう一杯 注いじゃって？ So 何杯 飲んだって 最後は眠るだけ "Let's Go!!" 今日は朝まで 盛りアガろう （ヨッシャイ！） 養生とか 制限とか やめにしちゃお （Hi!） 酔いに委ねて ひも緩めて （ヨッシャイ！） ガンガン肉も入れて 充填できたら （S-O-L-I-D-S） 君に DOPE↗ROCK (Kick It! Kick It! Kick It! Kick It!) (AY YO AY All-Right) M'aider 酔い跨ぎのヤベェ酩酊 連チャン 迎えから消耗戦 (AY YA Damm Damm Damm) 集まんな上戸 笑え JOKER Everydayが生誕祭だ 万歳 (AY YO AY All-Right) 合縁奇縁 THE Dance Show ノミネート 掛け持ちフィクション 飲みにケーション (AY YA Damm Damm Damm) 1000％極まって Time Up 限界まで Drink It Down 黙って In Key ここで 出会えた 奇跡に 乾杯☆ 今日は朝まで 飲み明かそう あいまいな言い方は やめにしちゃお 酔いに委ねて 本音みせて そんで もっと素直に なろう "Let's Go!!" 飲んで 飲んで 飲んで 飲んで 飲んで もっと騒いで やさぐれ 人生観 洗い流せ （ヨッシャイ！） 明日は明日の風が吹くんだって Yeah!! もう一度 （Hi!） 飲んで 飲んで 飲んで 飲んで 飲んで もっと頼んで たまには 限界まで 酔い倒せ （ヨッシャイ！） 明日は明日で 関係ない人生なんだ Yeah!! 最後まで （S-O-L-I-D-S） 君と DOPE↗LOVE Hah! Hah! "Makin' Love" Hah! Hah! 3 2 1 Let's Go!! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! You Got It!? Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Drink It Down!! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! You Got It!? Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Drink It Down!! Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! You Got It? Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Drink It Down!! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! “Let’s Do This” 1 Time: Hah shigoto tsukare ni 2 Times: Yeah nebusoku no hibi 3 Times: Hah asedaku ni natte Work-Time to Midnight 4 Times: Hah saishuu ressha no mae de 5 Times: Yeah denwa touji ni natte 6 Times: Wow nee ore ni puraibeeto nantenai desu ne (Doing Now, Doing Now, Doing Now…) Tamatta mushakusha ippatsu Nukeru you na yoasobi wo (Doing Now, Doing Now, Doing Now…) Meippai tsuijatte? So zenbu Wasuresasete hoshii kara “Let’s Go!” Kyou wa asa made nomiakasou (yosshai!) Aimai na iikata wa yame ni shichaou (Hi!) Yoi ni yudanete honne misete (yosshai!) Sonde motto sunao ni naretara ii natte (S-O-L-I-D-S) Kimi to DOPE➚LOVE Hack It! Yo! Huh? 'Kay! Yeah!! No Counter!! Knockout, ahhh!!! 1 Time: Hah yume kara mezametemo 2 Times: Yeah yoi wa samenaiya 3 Times: Hah tsuremodosareta genjitsu ni Low Tension 4 Times: Hah kyuujitsu ga toozakatteiku 5 Times: Yeah eien ni konai you na 6 Times: Wow ichidokiri no jinsei ga konnanja iya desu (Doing Now, Doing Now, Doing Now…) Oide yo kanrakugai itsumo Machiawase wa gozen niji (Doing Now, Doing Now, Doing Now…) Mou ippai tsuijatte? So nanbai Nondatte saigo wa nemuru dake “Let’s Go!!” Kyou wa asa made noriagaro (yosshai!) Youjou toka seigen toka yame ni shichaou (Hi!) Yoi ni yudanete himo yurumete (yosshai!) Gangan ni niku mo irete juuten dekitara (S-O-L-I-D-S) Kimi ni DOPE↗︎ROCK (Kick it! Kick it! Kick it! Kick it!) (AY YO AY All-Right) M’aider yoimatagi no yabee meitei Renchan mukae kara shoumousen (AY YA Damm Damm Damm) Atsumanna jougo warae JOKER Everyday ga seitansai da banzai (AY YO AY All-Right) Aienkien THE Dance Show nomineeto Kakemachi fikushon nomi ni keeshon (AY YA Damm Damm Damm) 1000% kiwamatte Time Up genkai made Drink It Down damatte In Key Koko de deaeta kiseki ni kanpai☆ Kyou wa asa made nomiakasou Aimai na iikata wa yame ni shichaou Yoi ni yudanete honne misete Sonde motto sunao ni narou “Let’s Go!!” Nonde nonde nonde nonde nonde motto sawaide Yasagure jinseikan arainagase (yosshai!) Ashita wa ashita no kaze ga fukundatte Yeah!! mou ichido (Hi!) Nonde nonde nonde nonde nonde motto tanonde Tama ni wa genkai made yoi taose (yosshai!) Ashita wa ashita de kankei nai jinsei nanda Yeah!! saigo made (S-o-l-i-d-S) Kimi to DOPE↗︎LOVE Hah! Hah! "Makin’ Love" Hah! Hah! 3 2 1 Let’s Go!! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! You Got It!? Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Drink It Down!! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! You Got It!? Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Drink It Down!! Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! You Got It? Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Drink It Down!! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! “Let’s Do This” 1 Time: Hah, tired from work 2 Times: Yeah, my days lacking sleep 3 Times: Hah, dripping with sweat Work-Time to Midnight 4 Times: Hah, as I'm in front of the last train of the day 5 Times: Yeah, my phone rings at the same time 6 Times: Wow, hey, this is my private time, you know —I can’t say that, huh? (Doing Now, Doing Now, Doing Now…) For my piled-up irritation, in one shot, Time for nightlife that’ll make me take my mind off it (Doing Now, Doing Now, Doing Now…) Should I pour it out in one go? So, I just want it to Make me forget about every single thing "Let’s Go!!" Let’s drink the night away until morning comes (All right!) And quit it with those ambiguous ways of saying things (Hi!) Show me your true self once you entrust yourself to the drink (All right!) So then I just think it’d be nice if you could be more honest (S-O-L-I-D-S) It’s a DOPE➚LOVE with you Hack It! Yo! Huh? 'Kay! Yeah!! No Counter!! Knockout, ahhh!!! 1 Time: Hah, even if I wake up from this dream 2 Times: Yeah, I won’t wake from the drinks 3 Times: Hah, once I get brought back to reality I’m not enthusiastic in the slightest 4 Times: Hah, the vacation days get further and further 5 Times: Yeah, like they’ll never even come 6 Times: Wow, living my precious life like this Is something I don’t wanna do (Doing Now, Doing Now, Doing Now…) Come here to the pleasure center, Our meeting time’s always 2 in the morning Should I pour out one more cup? So, no matter How much I drink, I’ll just sleep in the end “Let’s Go!!” Let’s fire it up today until morning comes (All right!) And quit worrying about health and restraint and whatever (Hi!) Loosen your laces once you entrust yourself to the drink (All right) Once you get charged up on the heaps of meat put into you (S-O-L-I-D-S) It’s a DOPE➚ROCK for you (Kick it! Kick it! Kick it! Kick it!) (AY YO AY All-Right) M’aider, drunk strides getting terrible and tipsy Every time I try, it’s a war of wearing me down from the start (AY YA Damm Damm Damm) Don’t gather up, you heavy drunk laughing JOKERS Every day’s my birthday party! Cheers (AY YO AY All-Right) It’s a strange happy relation, nominated for THE Dance Show Holding two positions, is this fiction? Or just drinkcation (AY YA Damm Damm Damm) Until it’s 1000% over, and the time limit’s up Drink It Down and shut up in key Let’s cheers to the miracle that we met here☆ Let’s drink the night away until morning comes And quit it with those ambiguous ways of saying things Show me your true self once you entrust yourself to the drink So then we’ll be more honest “Let’s Go!!” Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink, and get even louder Wash out that runaway lifeview (All right!) Tomorrow’s wind will blow tomorrow anyways Yeah!! One more time (Hi!) Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink, and rely on me more Why not hit your limit once in a while and drink till you drop (All right!) Tomorrow’s life will be one that won’t be important to tomorrow Yeah!! Until the end (S-O-L-I-D-S) It’s a DOPE➚LOVE with you Hah! Hah! "Makin’ Love" Hah! Hah! 3 2 1 Let’s Go!! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! You Got It!? Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Drink It Down!! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! You Got It!? Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Drink It Down!! English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. References Category:Songs Category:SolidS songs